the False Prophecy
by Foxberry
Summary: Within the one night that peace is not to be broken, a darkness befalls the clans of the Lake Lands and a prophecy is spoken, one that will change their lives by tenfold.


The sticky sweetness of mid-summer hung thick upon the lake lands. Cicadas chirped, singing their mating calls into that moonlit night. The air itself was sickly sweet with the scent of wild roses and honeysuckles. And high above the lands below, Selene shone her brightest. Silver-gold rays spilled down from the robust heavenly body, trickling along the cypress and aspen trees, casting strange shadows along the island below. The night was silent, as most nights were, aside from the lively chirps and squeaks from the nightlife that tunneled through the damp grasses.

Rain had given way for that night alone, that one sacred night, leaving the night humid and sultry. The familiarity of it all, the island was accustomed to these nights bathed in moonlight, and the visitors that would soon come from the far reaches of the lake-land territory. They always came, silent stalkers, however they were no trespassers No, perhaps many, many seasons ago they would have been, but now thanks to ancestral beings, they were graced with living here They were gifted by the starry-felines themselves The long journey that a certain individual, nearly forgotten, had made along with the ancestors, it was they who had attained this autonomy that the ones of now seemed to take for granted Or at least some had.

It seemed as if a season had passed in that moment before the fronds shook and parted Pushing forward a sinewy silhouetted figure moved forth Moments later, another, and another until the island was crawling with inky menacing shadows. Though as the darkness broke, the moon beamed down And the inky darkness became a glimmering silver sheen. The slender frame of a large cat crouched before an even larger tree with low hanging branches. The moon spilled along the toned frame of the large tom, paws dug deep against the earth, pulled firmly to the feline's barreled chest, claws extended. Back legs shifted, drawing upon the kinetic energy of tiny clockwork springs, the large creature leaped. The momentum enough to easily spring the cat forward, landed easily upon the thick branches of the oaktree. Claws sank deeply into the bark, pulled up and flexed allowing the cat to land powerfully yet elegantly upon the tree's branch.

Below many other cats had taken to gathering below this massive tree, though instead of joining the large tom, they gathered with themselves Soft mews and other feline notes seemed to mingle with the cicadas that droned ever on. Tonight was a special night; it was a night that only came once a month A night that all the clans could talk, could gather without causing bloodshed. It was a sacred night. A few moments later, another group of black shadows poured from the outcropping regions of the cattails and fronds A smaller cat this time, light in build had managed to scramble up the trunk of the large tree exchanging a nervous glance toward the larger male beside him. Licking its right front paw the cat, seemed to have no true color, much like the other cats A mass of silver glow seemed to take the island and within the branches of the oak. Staring unblinkingly back upon the smaller figure the tom seemed to smile in his own way, and a soft purr slipped past the muzzle which was followed by ominous "words".

"StarClan has shown me the way Larkstar." "What What do you mean?" The smaller tom whispered, eyes staring into the bright green tones of the larger tom.  
>"Hmhm, this night This special night, you will see once the gathering beings ."<p>

The dangerous words echoed within the smaller tom's ears He had been appointed by StarClan despite his nervous ways to be the leader of ShadowClan. However, even he did not understand this. Larkstar shifted his attention away from the larger male who had curled his tail about his large front paws by that point Only to be greeted by a happy face of a young she-cat who pounced into the branches of the tree moments after the strange talk was finished between Larkstar and the larger tom.

"Ah! Larkstar good evening, Nettlestar, how do you both fair?" The pretty she-cat asked.  
>The large tom just smiled ruefully. "Good evening Laurelstar. The night goes well Isn't that right Larkstar?"<br>"Y-Yes Good evening Laurelstar " Whispered the smaller tom.  
>"All we have to do is wait for Flaxstar." The tortoise shell female said, however all color had been washed out of her pelt thanks to the moon rays from above.<p>

It was almost on cue that another she-cat made her way to the oak, more cats pouring into the clearing below Her coat, too, had lost its color to the silver sheen from above. A brief greeting was given unto Flaxstar from the four cats there, clearly Nettlestar wished to call the gathering with haste. From the bows of the tree, came the strong tom's yowl.

"All cats gather below for this night's sacred meet There is much to say this eve' and I do not wish to waste StarClan's precious night to idle chatter."

The three leaders at that point, who were not Nettlestar, looked between each other. Laurelstar was the first to call out.

"Then, does ThunderClan wish to speak first?" The Riverclan cat asked.  
>"Oh no I could not do such a thing by pushing your equally important announcements aside dear Laurelstar."<br>"I see, then, I will speak first." The dappled she-cat stated only to continue.

"Riverclan has been prosperous this season; the rain has caused streams to rise however- flooding small portions of our territory However this has caused little trouble to us. Further, Salmonkit and Troutkit have both become apprentices and are now graced with the names of Salmonpaw and Troutpaw."

Laurelstar paused as the cats below chanted the two apprentice's names, whose fur became hot with a bit of embarrassment.

"This is all that RiverClan has to announce." The pretty she-cat stated and stepped aside. The next to speak was Flaxstar.

"Windclan has been quite busy as Galestorm has given birth to three kits; names have been assigned as Quickkit, Blizzardkit, and Wheatkit." The Windclan leader said, bustling with pride As was a large tom below who received many congratulations, clearly the mate of Galestorm.

"Nothing out of the ordinary has occurred since a sighting of a badger; however we were able to chase it off with little trouble. This is all for Windclan." With that the strong spoken she-cat moved back And the smaller tom stepped forth.

"Shadowclan has been well; the prey is plentiful this season. However we have had no new kits I am sad to announce however by next moon we will have two apprentices of our own. Again Congratulations to WindClan for their new members." Stepping back, Larkstar could not help but glance toward Nettlestar, the large tom seemed to be smiling darkly to himself . For what reason was there such a malicious humorous smirk upon this cat's maw? Soon it would be made clear.

Moving forward, the large tom cleared his throat, his eyes searching the many cats below, all with a strange hint within his slitted eyes.

"Starclan has come to me with a prophecy!" The large tom exclaimed. It was not unheard of that ThunderClan was graced with such Things, it always seemed as if StarClan favored ThunderClan over the rest.

Such talk made the voices of the cats below chatter amongst themselves. A prophecy! What could this be? What did it mean? Was it an omen? Some sort of threat that had come to the lakelands! For quite some time the clans had been at peace What was this prophecy now? Nettlestar continued and the clans quieted themselves after a clearing of the big tom's throat.

"Starclan has come to me within my dreams They speak of a darkness One that must be extinguished, one that must be sought out and destroyed before it destroys us all! Dear cats listen Listen well to what I must tell you Listen with open ears and wide eyes Our days of peace will soon be disrupted if we are not careful! If we do not do something about this heavy shadow that lingers upon our clans " This prompted more whispers from the cats below, Nettlestar continued, this time, with his prophecy.

"Dear cats! Listen! Listen well to the warning Starclan has given!" A long silence before Nettlestar spoke.

"A heavy mist will fall upon the lands It will blind all of the ancestors' children Lost they will become, in the fog of death.  
>Within the mist a starshadow will poison all that it touches.<br>The starshadows claws will reap the children and their children and their children's children 'Till all is lost and the lands spill black blood upon it's surface.  
>The children and the lands alike will cry in agony as darkness consumes all with it's dark mist."<p>

The large tom spoke in a grave tone, his voice cracking as he stared upon the stars above, eyes rolling as he whispered these words as if he himself were possessed by some unnatural force. A raspy breath left him as he finished and the cats below wailed at such a travesty Such words! Such a prophecy! What could it all mean! Their lands their world around them It would be consumed deep within a deadly blood-mist However, Nettlestar was not finished there; gasping once more the cat seemed to waver, his body however steadied And the three other leaders looked amongst themselves, horror-struck.

"And within the dream, within the vision that I was given by our ancestors of medicine cats and leaders alike, I envisioned the one that will cause this blood-mist You may ask my dear, dear medicine cat if she too knew what I saw!"

A large fluffy gray cat, gray with age nodded her head solemnly waiting for her leader to continue.

"I saw the shadow from the mist I saw the one that will cast our lives into the Forest of no Return!" With a dark, grim look the cat wheeled around, his fur bristling along his hackles and snarls left the large tom. "Larkstar, it was, he who was shown! It was he who will cast us into the mist! We will all perish! Under the wrath of StarClan!" Shrieked the large tom Eyes grew wide and the small tom gasped, his eyes wide he staggered back along his branch. "You see my dear cats, he should have never been honored with the title 'star'! For our dear Dear StarClan was, yes, as they have admitted, been mistaken And as such Larkstar is our demise! He is the one who should be silenced before the blood-mist falls upon us!"

A roar of agreement came from the cats below, others shrieked in horror; all except ShadowClan who cried out that Nettlestar had lost his mind! That their leader could never be a killer! They needed proof! More than what some mouse-brained ThunderClan leader would say! Chaos momentarily broke out below, cats wailing and crying out in fear and disgust.

"No, no dear ones! You mustn t ignore the call of StarClan! Just as I must take my place as the Clans' purifier! Look! LOOK THERE! The sky has not clouded; the moon has not been hidden! This is all proof, proof of StarClan's will!" Nettlestar cried

The two she-cats seemed flabbergasted at what had been said, looked between themselves, Flaxstar snarled, her ears flattening.

"You call treason upon ShadowClan Nettlestar!" The she-cat cried.  
>"Treason! Treason you say! You are a foolish mousebrain if you cannot comprehend what has transpired here!" Nettlestar shot back.<br>"Flaxstar is correct! How can you let us believe such a thing!"

Nettlestar gasped and shook his head. "You dispute me! My medicine cat has come to agree with me, and you dare impute her, an agent of StarClan themselves! Further no cloud lingers within the sky No sign from StarClan that I am lying!"

This caused the crowd below to mutter even more amongst themselves. Some shouting out their dispute as well, "You cannot say that StarClan wants blood spilled on this sacred night!" One cried, an elder.

"Oh dear one, you do not understand what has happened You see StarClan has sanctioned it! They have considered the bloodshed as a new beginning! They have come to realize that their mistake must be washed before the prophecy becomes a reality! Will you second guess our ancestors!" Nettlestar cried causing more cries below.

"Nettlestar! For all that is good in StarClan you must destroy this threat!"  
>"Yes! Purge the shadow!"<br>"Save us from the blood mist!"

The cries continued, growing louder and louder And Larkstar had nearly gone pale with such a thing. The two she-cats seemed struck with disgust and confusion What was going on? What could this mean! But before they could even react Nettlestar shouted.

"I act upon the word of StarClan! I will protect the clans at all costs!" Seconds later a shriek came from the smaller tom Nettlestar launching himself forward as if a religious martyr Claws extended, the larger cat pounced, tackling the smaller tom to the ground below, a dull thud was heard, and fur flying and feline yowls came from the mass of claws and teeth.

"No! Nettlestar!" Cried Flaxstar, readying to leap down into the mix, only for a highpitch squeal to leave the smaller tom Turning both she-cats' blood cold Long claws dug deeply into the smaller tom, ripping down from the throat down the stomach Stealing away all nine lives, one at a time, painfully as the last Innards spilling out, blood and sinews leaking upon the earth which greedily drank the dying tom's lifeblood The larger tom, stood with a malicious smile upon his maw Leaning down, he softly whispered against the smaller convulsing cat's ear.

"You see Larkstar You were never meant to be, hmhm Even StarClan cares nothing of your death The moon still remains, while you fade into nothingness I will be sure to take care of your precious ShadowClan Hmhm " With a vicious bite to the neck, the smaller cat fell limp, eyes staring into Silverpelt above The moon reflecting in the dead cat's eyes Not a cloud in a sky hung Not a single wisp or rumble of thunder in the distance All had grown silent, even the cicadas that cried in their trill And before the ShadowClan leader stood the bloody-matted ThunderClan cat, a smug smile upon his lips And the cats around, terror-struck at what they had witnessed

In the distance a soft whisper came to a cat's ears On the edge of the bloody scene a small cat sat upon his haunches staring upon the world before him with his own horror-struck expression . He had barely realized that the entire ordeal was a vision, a dream From StarClan themselves It took a gentle brush for a flowing tail to shock the medicine-cat into reality The cat's wide eyes turned to the silvery, wispy cat beside him. " The False Prophecy must not happen You, you must testify to this You must warn them . For if the False Prophecy does become a reality, then the blood-mist will surely spill across the lands " Moments later, the cat was gone, and the medicine cat was left alone, slipping out of the strange dream-realm and into reality, the warning ringing within his mind.

"The False Prophecy must not happen." 


End file.
